<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ag by Endora89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248596">Ag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89'>Endora89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80's Music, 80s, Alternate Universe, M/M, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albiore es el vocalista de la banda de rock Ag y Crystal es su baterista. Después de un concierto ambos se retiran a su habitación a la cama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cepheus Albiore/Crystal Saint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ag -plata- esta basado en la banda Irlandesa U2</p><p>Este fanfic fue hecho para el evento de arbol de regalos 2019 de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro y esta dedicado a Waterfenix y Paxito.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Ag</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>In the name of love<br/>What more in the name of love?<br/>In the name of love<br/>What more in the name of love?</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Su voz resonó a través del micrófono en la última estrofa, di las ultimas notas a la batería un “No es un adiós es un hasta pronto” salió de sus labios, saludamos al público y los coros callaron, la música se detuvo y los gritos resonaron en mis oídos.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ahhh que fatiga, que buen concierto” <em>Daidalos</em> se sentó en el sofá del camerino “Muero por una rica cena y mi cama” abrió una botella de agua, le cual le había alcanzado <em>Albiore</em>.<br/><br/><br/>“Yo solo por lo segundo” <em>Guilty</em> saco una lata de cerveza del mini bar, la sonrisa de Albiore era algo soñadora cuando le miró.<br/><br/><br/>“Apoyo lo de la <em>cama</em>” le sonreí a Albiore, quien <em>artísticamente</em> se hacía llamar <em>Cefeo</em>. Al igual que <em>Guilty</em> había decidido tener un nombre artístico, pero yo seguía prefiriendo llamarlo Albiore, aunque fuese solo en privado, ya que en entrevistas debía dirigirme a él como Cefeo, yo había modificado un poco mi nombre, pase de ser <em>Chistian</em> a <em>Crystal</em>, Daidalos no lo hizo, dijo que ya tenía un nombre lo suficientemente raro como para añadirle otro más.<br/><br/><br/>Me regreso la sonrisa de una forma coqueta –aunque él no se diese cuenta de que coqueteaba, lo hacía- esta noche compartiríamos un cuarto en un motel que nos había conseguido el <em>manager</em> ya que mañana reanudábamos el camino en el autobús a la siguiente fecha de tocada y lo haríamos junto con otras dos bandas.<br/><br/><br/>“¿Agua o <em>cerveza</em>?” me ofreció cerca del mini bar.<br/><br/><br/>“Cerveza”<br/><br/><br/>Movió la cabeza de forma negativa varias veces “Ya lo sabía, tienes alcohol en lugar de sangre en las venas”<br/><br/><br/>“Deben ser como esas mangueras en los pub” Daidalos me sonrió en señal de que era algo sin malicia.<br/><br/><br/>“Seguramente” Guiltyme miro con burla.<br/><br/><br/>“Cualquiera puede decirme eso menos tú, si te hicieran una trasfusión deberían utilizar alcohol en lugar de sangre”<br/><br/><br/>“Uy que rudo” se burló de nuevo.<br/><br/><br/>“Aquí tienes” tome la cerveza y la destape. El sabor amargo me calmo un poco el brote de adrenalina que me daba siempre que tocábamos en vivo.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Un rato después íbamos por la calle riendo y cantando un poco. Aunque ya éramos relativamente conocidos, aun no éramos lo que se dice famosos, así que podíamos ir por las calles con completo anonimato, como cualquier chico de nuestra edad. Comenzamos a jugar una especie de <em>soccer</em> callejero con una de las latas que dejo Guilty ya que llevábamos más para el camino. Una patada por aquí y por allá, esquivar al enemigo, unos cuantos tropezones y el partido había terminado con la victoria de <em>dudosa</em> legalidad de Guilty al anotar en unos arbustos y perder la lata.<br/><br/><br/>Entramos al motel y dimos nuestros nombres y cogimos las llaves, las maletas ya estaban ahí –o tendrían que estarlo, hace tiempo atrás nos las habían robado sin que los del motel se dieran cuenta.<br/>Nos despedimos de los chicos y entramos a la habitación encendiendo la luz, una sola cama, obviamente. Sonreí, en definitiva tenía ganas de cama.<br/><br/><br/>Albiore tiro la chamarra que llevaba a la cama y entro al baño.<br/>Me senté a los pies de la cama y saque otra lata de cerveza de mi mochila antes de que se calentara y su sabor cambiara. Nos habíamos puesto ropa más cómoda en el camerino, esperé a que saliera para admirar su redondeado trasero en esos jeans ajustados, su torso grueso y masculino, sus pezones marcándose por debajo de la tela de su camisa.<br/><br/><br/>Al notar mi mirada por demás lasciva alzo una ceja y puso una de sus manos sobre su cadera. Sonreí tras la lata de cerveza y con mi mano libre le indique que se sentara a mi lado.<br/>Camino hacia donde me encontraba pero lejos de tomar asiento en el piso a mi lado se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, al instante bote la lata de cerveza a un lado. Esto era exactamente lo que había querido hacer todo el día.<br/><br/><br/>Pase mis manos por sus costados sintiendo la forma de su cuerpo sobre la ropa, palpe su pecho, su abdomen y finalmente baje a su cadera y trasero masajeándolo sintiendo su redondez y buen tamaño.<br/>Se inclinó sobre mi rostro y no pude más que aceptar el beso que me ofrecía. Pronto paso de ser un simple rose de labios a una lucha por dominar la boca del otro, nuestras cabezas se agitaban de una forma que hubiese parecido anormal, la respiración de ambos era errática y él jalaba un poco mi cabello mientras yo seguía apretando su culo con mis manos.<br/><br/><br/>El beso se detuvo e hice que se levantara, desabroche su cinturón y sus pantalones baje el zipper y saque su sonrosado miembro de su prisión de tela, estaba erecto y goteante, lo metí en mi boca sin esperar nada más, sin preámbulo alguno, Albiore gimió mi nombre y apretó mis hombros con sus manos.<br/>Su miembro entraba y salía de mi boca, lo mordía y lo succionaba, Albiore agitaba sus caderas y lo introducía lo más que podía, me ahogue un par de veces a causa de esto, pero lo seguí devorando. Baje sus pantalones un poco, hasta sus muslos, introduje un dedo en mi boca humedeciéndolo un poco y después lo saque y con cuidado lo introduje en Albiore quien se tensó un poco pero siguió follándome la boca.<br/>Comencé a mover el dedo de adentro hacia afuera con un movimiento rítmico y preciso. Él hacia ruiditos y trataba de decir mi nombre una vez más.<br/>Cuando introduje el segundo dedo me dio un manotazo, yo sabía que odiaba tener más de un dedo en el culo, pero me gustaba hacerlo enfadar un poco.<br/><br/><br/>“Vamos, uno no es ninguno” le di una lamida a su miembro el cual seguía entre mis manos.<br/><br/><br/>“Cállate”<br/><br/><br/>La ropa ya me estorbaba así que apartándolo un poco me erguí yo también y comencé a desnudarme, después lo desnude a él, le gustaba que lo mirase mientras le quitaba cada prenda.<br/>Al fin quedamos desnudos y con nuestra erección saludando a la otra. Pase mi diestra sobre el camino de vello que iba desde el pecho hasta el pubis, me gustaba sentirlo, verlo.<br/><br/><br/>“Ponte en cuatro” le dije con una voz más ronca de lo normal, me arqueo una ceja pero obedeció. Se puso en cuatro sobre la alfombra delante de mí.<br/><br/><br/>Me incline para verlo de cerca y le di unos suaves besos en sus nalgas escuche una pequeña risa, lo cierto es que Albiore no era de los que habla en el sexo, pero sus gemidos compensaban esto.<br/>Baje más la cabeza y vi su entrada, puse una mano en cada glúteo y los abrí para mí, pase la lengua por ese lugar tan privado, lo sentí tensarse e instantes después un coro de gruñidos y gemidos alegro mi oído. Seguí pasando mi lengua por esa zona, de arriba para debajo de un lado a otro, en círculos, él se inclinó más empinando su lindo culo.<br/><br/><br/>Cuando lo creí prudente me erguí y comencé a meterle la verga, despacio primero para terminar entrando de golpe, gruño y le di una sonora nalgada. A Albiore le gustaba rudo, sentir que era sometido de alguna manera.<br/>Comencé a moverme entrando y saliendo de su húmeda estrechez. Se inclinó más y sus cabellos dorados cayeron hacia los costados, los tome entre mi mano y los jale haciendo que levantara la cabeza, volví a jalarlos ahora con más fuerza, su cabeza se hizo para atrás, pude ver sus ojos entrecerrados de sus labios escapaban sonoros suspiros. Volví a nalguearlo hasta dejar roja esa zona y di un fuerte tirón a su cabello mientras me movía con más fuerza en su interior, más duro.<br/><br/><br/>Sentí los músculos de su trasero apretarme la verga, se había venido con fuertes estocadas profundas me vine yo también dentro de él.<br/><br/><br/>Terminamos tirados sobre la alfombra desnudos y agitados, gore mi rostro para verlo con su cabello totalmente despeinado y con su pecho agitado haciendo que sus duros pezones se elevasen.<br/>Lo ayude a ponerse en pie y nos tumbamos en la cama. Lo abrace de cucharita y deposite pequeños besos en su nuca a la vez que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.<br/><br/><br/>Le gustaba el sexo duro pero también los mimos después de este… y la comida, pero no había nada esta noche más que mis caricias y besos.<br/>Se acomodó más entre mis brazos y pronto lo escuche roncar.<br/><br/><br/>Puede que me dejará dominarlo en la cama, le gustaba. Pero en otros aspectos yo era el dominado, sobre todo a la hora de quererlo hacer cambiar de opinión, podría amenazarle con ponerme en las vías del tren y él no se movería ni un paso.<br/><br/><br/>Y eso me gustaba, aunque hasta cierto punto no sabía quién dominaba a quien.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>Fin</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>